Mr Peabody and Sherman In China
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: Loosely based on the episode "Wall of China", Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny travel back in time on the WABAC to China to study the ancient history only to find animals as people. Then, they bump into the Kung Fu Masters including Po, the Dragon Warrior where they have to face the return of one of the villains from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.
1. Promotion

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman In China**

Plotline:

Loosely based on the episode "Wall of China", Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny travel back in time on the WABAC to China to study the ancient history only to find animals as people. Then, they bump into the Kung Fu Masters including Po, the Dragon Warrior where they have to face the return of one of the villains from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.


	2. Introduction

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman In China**

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

"**_Hello. Mr. Peabody here_**", said Mr. Peabody, "**_and today I'm doing a meditation sequence. You might be wondering why I'm doing it at this very moment. Why, it's because of today's lesson. How Chinese Martial Arts Teachers can meditate each day to obtain peace within themselves. But not all Martial Arts is partial to their strategies when it comes to Kung Fu. Balance is the most important thing because it can make a difference between the Good and the Bad. So, I've decided to bring along Sherman and Penny on a trip to China to study the martial arts and help the teachers protect their country from evil doers. Speaking of which, Sherman will be back here momentarily. I've heard that he's going to make a project about Chinese Martial Arts and looks like he'll need the help he can get from those fighting teachers when we get there_**."

Then, the elevator opens to reveal Sherman, Mr. Peabody's sidekick along with his friend, Penny, a girl who bullied Sherman, but started being nice towards him.

"**_Oh, there he is now and so is Penny_**", said Mr. Peabody, "**_Hello there, Sherman. How was school today? Did you finally get acquainted in doing your project yet_**?"

"**_Of course, Mr. Peabody_**", said Sherman, "**_I have to study their culture and make some pictures before I can cut them out. I asked Penny if she could help me and turns out, it would be a group project. My history teacher, Mr. Hubric, told us_**."

"**_I'm really looking forward to complete this project, sooner_**", said Penny.

"**_Indeed, Penny, because we're going on a little trip_**", said Mr. Peabody, "**_Pack your belongings, children. We're going to China_**."

"**_Alright!_**", shouted Sherman and Penny.

"**_I told my parents that I'm helping Sherman with the project_**", said Penny, "**_They were into it. Besides, they said I need a babysitter to watch us_**."

"**_Well, we have a dog genius here, so we're in good hands_**", said Sherman, "So, when do we leave, Mr. Peabody?"

"_**Right now, Sherman**_", said Mr. Peabody, "_**Now, let's hurry up. There's little to do and so much we have to discover**_."

Sherman and Penny helped back his belongings as did Mr. Peabody when he packed his suitcase full of Chinese clothing to wear on their trip. Later, they went to the doorway that leads them to the WABAC, a red sphere-like time machine that Mr. Peabody and Sherman us to travel and learn about the Ancient History. Mr. Peabody turned on the time machine and pushed a button to select any country that they would want to go. Then, the canine genius scrolled to China, Third Dynasty, 1400 B.C. before the machine starts to make bolts of electricity.

"_**Hold on to your pants, children, and away we go**_!", exclaimed Mr. Peabody and the WABAC transports them out of the lab and into the time portal.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the bamboo forest in China, we see a bunch of wolves scattering around, looking for ways to battle against the Kung Fu Masters. The wolves turned out to be the Linkuei, a group of bandits with stealth and combat, with their leader Heilang, a wolf with a missing eye.

"Are your weapons ready, my soldiers?", asked Heilang in a soft tone.

"Yes, sir", said one of Heilang's wolf soldiers, "They're loaded and ready to go."

"Excellent", said Heilang, "Soon, we will have our revenge against that flabby panda for ruining our plans. Every time he showed up, he destroys our success. No matter. We will have our success soon enough."

Heilang looks at the sky and chuckles darkly. The screen fades to black and the title spreads across the board in chalk form.

* * *

_**Stay tuned!**_


End file.
